The Villarreal Vamps of Voodoo Valley
by Peralisis
Summary: Its about vampires. Yea, I know what your thinking. Blah blah blah vampires this vampires that, but I assure you. If your an action buff like me, you'll wanna read this. I made sure to powder this donut with blood.


Prologue

"Everyone ready?" Grissle cocked back both of his Uzi's, and stuffed them in the large pockets of his long black trench coat.

"You better believe it!" Vinny double checked to make sure the grenades that lined the inside of his trench were secure, and checked the magazines for silver bullets in his semi-automatic pistols.

"Aye…" Clutch gripped his sniper, and tightly twisted a scope, half the length of his arm, on the top of the long barrel.

"Hell yea its time to burn us some vamps!" Bear pumped his shotgun so hard two silver shells ejected out of its interior and bounced on the floor.

"Then lets not waste anymore time." said Grissle.

The four of them sped out almost seemingly camouflaged in their pitch black Cadillac Escalade that matched the color of the sky above. Each had hearts of the coldest ice. Each wore black strapped boots, and trench coats with hoods pulled over their heads. Each was heavily armed, and each had previously sharpened white teeth. The perfect disguise…for vampire hunters.

Deacon Casimiro ambled through the Techno thumping nightclub that, including him, held a mass amount of vampires from within the city of Villarreal. They had all gathered here tonight to celebrate another successful century. Veterans of the vampire wars feasted on human servants at side tables in rooms on the upper floors, and reveled in their ever constant survival all these decades.

Vampire adult couples took to the dance floor at the bottom level, and blood danced twisting and turning with an endless bountiful supply of energy. Teenage and adolescent vamps socialized and sipped blood filled martinis at the side bars. Everyone seemed to be having the time of their lives. Everyone…except Deacon. Right now he felt somewhat out of place among his kind, and couldn't really dig the Techno vibe.

After all he had seen, and been through, in the 167 years he'd been alive he had a reason to. Yet he was still a young vampire looking nowhere near as old as the elders who'd been feasting on human jugulars for centuries longer than him. He stayed to himself in a small corner of the club, and sipped on a Bloody Mary. A young lady wearing a dark red leather vest and tight black leather pants walked up, and stripped him of his timidity. She grabbed hold of his pale hand, and soon he found himself being half brought, half dragged toward a room on the very top level of the club with the letters "V-I-P" at the top of the metal doorframe.

The Techno music drifted off in the distance, and was replaced by a smooth sounding jazz band as they entered the V.I.P room. Instead of flashing strobe lights, and tables this section sported a blood red atmosphere with soft as a baby's bottom cushions and couches.

_Yea, this is definitely the love section_. thought Deacon as the lady took him further and further into the room. They passed dozens of horny love making vamps filled to their blood packed heads with ecstasy as they walked. He looked up and saw that there were even vampires attached to the ceiling satisfying each other with the most excruciating pleasure. Finally they stopped at the far end of the room in a corner with a crimson colored heart-shaped bed. The young lady pulled back a curtain to secure their privacy, and slowly turned around toward Deacon. Sitting down on the bed Deacon gazed with growing anticipation at the tempting fangs she revealed with a rich smile, and returned them with a toothy grin of his own.

"Oh and by the way." said the young vampire as she walked leg over leg (catwalk style) toward Deacon. "I'm Zealous (step) but you can (step) call me (step) Zebine." The way her name escaped her lips instantly made Deacon take a liking to it no matter how far out it seemed.

Now standing just above Deacon, Zebine fully unzipped her red leather vest, and pulled out a bottle of ecstasy pills from her bra. Despite the size the bottle only contained two ecstasy pills.

"Got a nice treat for us baby." Zebine whispered as she leaned over and kissed Deacon's neck while brushing her chest up against his face. "Round here they call these 'VP's'. Short for 'Voodoo Pellets'. Powerful stuff."

Zebine gave Deacon a slight wink with her left eye and popped a pill right down her throat. Immediately she was overcome with a mood altering sensation and, grinning from ear to ear with a devilish smile, offered the other pill to Deacon. Without thinking about the consequences Deacon impetuously took and swallowed the VP in one swift motion eager to experience this feeling, but to his dismay nothing happened.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh don't worry baby." exclaimed Zebine estrogen bubbling with vigor. "It's always like that the first time." She pushed Deacon onto the love bed. "Just give it a few more seconds and you'll love it trust me…"

Deacon felt Zebine's pelvis against his groin going up, and down with force intended for some seriously rough gratification. He felt her chest on top of his and her lips on his neck. She was just about to fang him when suddenly he was literally jolted with an intense sensation that overpowered every one of his emotions, and replaced them with strong lust, raging testosterone, and extreme sex drive.

The feeling was exhilaratingly euphoric, and he loved it. His eyes opened wide and his fangs became completely visible in his smile. He flipped Zebine over, and planted her on her back. To him she looked absolutely delicious, and his body craved to appease his immense sexual hunger.

"You were right!" said Deacon, eyes flaring red with lust. "I've never felt better!"

Deacon's claws extended, and he dug them into the sides of the bed.

"Get ready for the ride of your life!" he hissed maniacally.

"Come on baby fang me!" Zebine shouted. "Fang me like a-"

Deacon plunged his fangs into Zebine's neck, and pinned her to the love bed drilling her in her pelvic region. Blood dripped down her neck and was absorbed by her red jacket.

"Oh! Yes! Yes!" Zebine screamed. "More! YES! YE-"

"BOOM!"

Deacon's eyes widened, and his head snapped up. Blood dripping from his fangs, he looked in the direction of the sound.

"BOOM! BOOM! BRRRRDDDDDDDDAAAATTTTT!! Aaaaaaaaah!!"

The V.I.P room shook like an earthquake, and the music was drowned out by the three explosions and the shooting that followed the horrible screams coming from the bottom floor.

"BOOM!"

Deacon's body was thrown off of the love bed, and slammed against the wall on the other side of the room. The crimson lights in the room flickered, and sparked emitting tiny fireworks that scattered across the floor.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" Zebine screamed fighting the side effects from the ecstasy pill and the chaos around her.

"BOOM!"

Deacon struggled to get up and find safety, but was again lifted off his feet and hurled in the direction of the V.I.P room door. He clawed at the air around him desperately trying to gain any sort of balance as his body flipped, and somersaulted.

"Crash!"

"Aaack!" Deacon's failed attempt to break his fall resulted in his back hitting the metal door. Hard.

He busted through it, and continued his trajectory until he smacked into another wall outside the door.

"Ooof!" he grunted as his body landed on tile floor. He craned his neck just enough to see what was in front of him, and saw vampires running for their lives. In the distance he could also faintly see two other figures in trench coats, with hoods pulled over their faces, mowing down the fleeing vampires with hot lead and ammunition.

Some of the older vamps put up a fight, but the younger and inexperienced vamps soon became easy prey for the intruders. It only took a second however to realize that all of them were upside down. With the newfound understanding of his position on the floor Deacon gritted his teeth, clenched his fists, and slammed them into the floor beside his body launching himself upwards only to sink and cling, against gravity, tightly to the ceiling above. Enraged with fury at the attack on his **family**, and fueled with VP pumped adrenaline he scurried toward the massacre with vampirical speed.

Grissle grit his teeth, and held back a vicious smile as he cut down the legions of vampires all around him with machine gun fire. Directly behind him was Bear yelling in huge battle roars each time he pumped a set of vamps with a set of silver shotgun shells. They pressed their backs to each other, and made circles around the room catching everything they set their eyes on. To them this was just another night. In fact by now they had practically become professional at killing vampires, and pre-anticipated the deaths of everyone they shot.

As he circled not missing a beat it didn't take long for Grissle to see a stray vampire, from inside his hood, on the ceiling bolting his direction in his peripheral. Grissle almost casually swung his arm, and fired his left Uzi while still steadily firing his right at the vampires in front of him. However the small burst of silver bullets that came out his machine gun intending to eviscerate the vampire missed entirely, and it kept crawling toward him increasing its speed as it went.

After three more futile bursts at the vamp with his left hand Grissle became impatient, and swung his right arm around as well firing a silver blizzard of ammo at the oncoming creature. Still once again the vampire's speed bested his bullets, and it jetted even faster across the ceiling. It was going so fast that Grissle almost thought he saw a double image of it. He nudged Bear in the side and motioned toward the creature just as it was about to jump down on him. With unexpected speed Bear whipped around, and sent a wild shot toward it that burst through the ceiling. The majority of the shells missed but a couple caught it in its left shoulder throwing off its jump, and sending it tumbling toward the floor. Just as it landed Bear pumped his shotgun, aimed it square in its face, and was about to squeeze the trigger when-

"BOOM!"

Another explosion threw off his aim as he shot at the floor beside it, and created a large hole that it immediately fell through.

"Ungh!"

Deacon landed on the bottom floor, and rolled away to the side just in time as the assailant with the SMG's started firing at him through the hole. He got up, and ran toward a crowd of vampires heading in the direction of the exit. Bobbing and weaving through the frantic herd Deacon ripped out the two stray bullets he'd been caught with in his left shoulder, tossing them away as if they'd been "kick me" sticky notes, and moved cautiously in the opposite direction of traffic.

Gradually he neared closer and closer to a lone dark figure laughing in maniacal ardor and enthusiasm as it sent bullets into each and every being around it with its silver twin pistols.

Vinny clutched his dual Lickerish Sig Sauer P220's, and rapidly squeezed the triggers taking out vamps with point blank shots every second. The whole bottom floor was full of burning countertops, tables, and chairs. Alcohol and other flammable contents setting ablaze added to the chaos each passing moment. The air was getting increasingly hot with intimidating flames that seemed to bare there fiery teeth at the creatures all around him eating up all that were left over.

In the midst of the slowly dwindling crowd of scum and vermin, as Vinny turned in perpetual circles picking them off this way and that, there was one that ignored the others he passed and headed straight for him. Stunned at the shear audacity of this vampire Vinny lowered his guns, paused his killings, and turned toward it. This creature obviously had a serious mental deficiency.

"Are you completely retar-"

It all happened so fast. One second the vampire was standing across the room, and the next it was standing inches from his face growling in fury. Vinny saw the blood stained fangs, observed the dripping left shoulder, felt the hot breath, and stared without fear at the pure blood red eyes that glared at him with hatred and animosity just seconds before the vampire clenched its fist and sent a blow to his chest that launched him back across the room and knocked his hood off his head. His cloak billowed in the air as he slid backwards across the alcohol flooded tiled floor, instantly bringing his arms up in a swift fluid motion, and firing off round after round at his opponent. The vampire veered to the right dodging the volley of bullets as it ran halfway up the wall, and charged at an angle toward Vinny.

Moving briskly past the still running vampire herd Deacon easily maneuvered and dodged the bullets that peppered the walls and bodies around him. Seeing there attacker temporarily distracted a few other gutsy vampires joined him in blitzing the blind shooting foe.

Now there were five vampires running alongside each other toward Vinny. They zigzagged across the room as they advanced distracting his bullet fire, and confusing his aim. Still Vinny wasn't the least bit worried for he knew his back up was already posted. He grinned and showed his sharpened fangs as he pictured his partner, Clutch, lying down somewhere in the distance behind him waiting for the right moment.

Deacon and his fellow vampires were just about to fully close in on their soon to be victim when something unexpected occurred. For Deacon, time temporarily slowed down, and everything quieted as the now seemingly small effects of the ecstasy pill dissolved in a supreme burst of vampiric adrenaline.

In red vision out of the corner of his bloodshot eyes he watched the vamp next to him on his right charge in anger and fury at the enemy only to gasp a mere split second before he heard a window break behind the enemy, and saw a thin stream of blood spray out the back of the vampire's head. Its neck suddenly jerked back with powerful force that lifted it from its feet emitting the unmistakable sound of snapping bone. As inertia would have it the vampire's body continued to lurch forward only to land just feet from the enemy who grinned intensely from ear to ear. The once warrior vampire was dead before it hit the ground.

Then to his immediate left another vampire seemingly oblivious to the others silent death let out a horrible scream as a speeding bullet pierced through its shin, and then another in its chest, and then another in its face.

Deacon's eyes widened as he practically watched it take three bullets in mid-fall as it crumpled to the floor, arms and legs flailing in distorted positions from its velocity, and bounced on the slippery tile. With almost no time to react Deacon cocked his head to the left side, with an ultimate reflex, an astonishing millisecond before a bullet sank into his head. The sound of it whizzing by his right ear temporarily deafened him as he slipped on the wet floor rocketing with amazing speed toward his attacker.

As the two remaining vampires fell clutching their necks in agony Deacon earnestly tried with no avail to gain his footing and escape, but without success braced himself for a colossal impact.

Vinny had no idea what hit him. Just moments before he was tackled to the ground he stood facing the vampires that were being mercilessly picked off by Clutch. He had only averted his gaze for a second to yell with arrogant laughter at the sound of bodies falling down around him. Now he was tumbling through the air in the claws of this wretched creature. Somehow in mid air he managed to pull free one of his hands, and press the muzzle of his pistol to the side of the vampire's face.

Deacon hissed and swatted the pistol away from his face with a lizard-like reflex. With his other claw he gripped the attacker's neck and squeezed.

Vinny choked and gagged as he tried to pull away from its grasp. The hard landing did the trick, and sent them both tumbling, slipping, and sliding across the wet floor. Vinny brought his other P220 up toward the vampire, and pulled the trigger.

The gun clicked and he quickly reached into his trench coat pocket, pulled out another clip, ejected the one in his gun, and replaced it in two swift motions. He emptied the whole clip in the vampire's direction, but only managed to hit a few bottles and countertops behind the bar as they slid across the tile. Just as he was about to retrieve his next clip he smacked into the wall at the end of the room dropping his gun on impact. The vampire also came to an abrupt stop across from him, but instead of hitting the wall with its back it gracefully stopped its trajectory with its feet and scampered toward him.

Deacon grabbed the stray pistol, crushed it in his hand, and tossed it harmlessly away as he advanced on the enemy. He raked his claws across the floor in fury splashing liquor and alcohol as he crawled.

Vinny channeled all of his energy, and let his adrenaline fuel his instincts. He balled his right fist, slammed it into the vampire's chest, gripped its hurt shoulder with his left hand, and plugged up the bleeding wound with a fierce right elbow. The creature shrugged off the blows, and raked at his face with its talons. He ducked and sent an uppercut coursing through its stomach. Air escaped past its fangs from the blow and it heaved heavy as it wrapped its claws around his hand, and flung it out causing it to hit the nearby wall. Vinny ignored the pain, took his other free hand, gripped his trench coat, and swung it wide open to reveal a series of grenades lining the clothing on his inner torso. Satisfied by the stunned reaction of the creature he cracked a wicked grin, and reached over to pull one out.

Deacon growled, tightened his grip on the imposter's cloak, and hurled him to the side with all his might sending him gliding to the other side of the room. The intruder with the fangs flew over the countertop in the bar only to crash into a pack of idle bottles of whiskey. He got up as quick as he could with his back hunched over in suppressed pain, and once again opened his cloak to pull out a grenade.

Vinny heart stopped as he felt for a grenade, and witnessed a devilish smile grow across the vampire's face as it held up its hand revealing five pins on each of its fingers. Instantly he ripped of the grenade belt, and hurled it blindly toward the vamp with blurring speed. The grenade belt exploded in the middle of the room with a ferocious cataclysmic-

"BOOM!!"

And sent them both bursting through the walls on the opposite sides of the room.

Deacon blacked out. The last thing he saw was the dancing flames. The last thing he heard was the falling rooftop. The last thing he felt was darkness.

**Preciate you guys reading my work. Let me know if you thought it was good.**

**-Peralisis**


End file.
